Je suis dans vos mains
by SweetieLove
Summary: "Is—is there a problem?" she asked a little breathlessly, her amber eyes wide and searching. "Do you have any idea of how beautiful you look?" he quietly asked her, his thumb tracing small circles on her skin. In which Megumi's plans for a normal morning gets completely thrown out the window for something more delicious. Shinomiya x Megumi (That's right!) . Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N:** Okay, let me first clarify something: this is not something I wrote. This is something my friend wrote who had no plans on posting this online whatsoever. The only thing I did was clean this up a bit for her. My friend and I have conflicted feelings for this ship but if there's anything we agree on, it's that they're too fun to write about so here's a little drabble-turned-oneshot she made because she got carried away. Please enjoy and leave a review if you liked it! :)

* * *

 _je suis dans vos mains_

* * *

For the third time in a row, Shinomiya swore out what Megumi thought to be another colourful French curse. She winced and continued dabbing the still-bleeding cut with trembling hands.

"S-sorry, sorry!" Megumi cried out. She chewed on her bottom lip, guilt flooding her entire being. _What a great way to start the morning,_ she ruefully thought.

The bluenette had just woken up a while ago and had groggily gone down to the kitchen with the thought of preparing breakfast for the two of them. When she entered it however, she saw that it was already occupied by her senior. She was about to greet him a good morning when she saw a pair of surprised dark yellow eyes; the next thing she knew, she was met with the sight of him accidentally cutting his finger on the chopping board. She had never seen him have a cooking mishap before. It's even ridiculous to think that _he_ of all people would get into a simple accident such as cutting your finger with a knife while preparing ingredients. It's a good thing she insisted that they keep a first-aid kit around the kitchen, just in case. She never thought she would be using it on _him,_ though.

The man before her snorted. He was seated on the couch, while Megumi knelt before him, trying her best to heal the cut on his index finger. It was a surprisingly deep cut, which made Megumi worry greatly.

"You don't have to make such a fuss," Shinomiya said with irritation. "It's just a cut. It's… not your fault. You don't have to say sorry," he cleared his throat and pointedly looked away from her.

Megumi's eyes widened. She lifted her head to look up at him. "Oh, r-really? Well, um… I was just surprised when you cut your finger, is all," she mumbled. For some reason, her mouth didn't want to stop there so she continued, "I… I was wondering how that happened, since, well, you know, I mean, it's—it's _you_ and all," she finished. She started chewing her bottom lip again.

"Stop biting on your lip," he snapped at her.

Megumi quailed instantly. "Sorry," she hastily said again, and continued dabbing ointment on his finger.

Shinomiya was silent this time, though Megumi could feel his eyes resting on her. He always did that when she thought she wasn't looking. Or didn't know she knew. And she was used to it: the sensation of his dark yellow eyes burning on every part of her person. But of course, that didn't mean she ceased to react. She could feel her heart starting a staccato rhythm already, heavy and strong, against her chest. And it was only seven in the morning!

She finally wrapped a clean bandage around his finger and gently brought his hand closer to her face. After inspecting it and deciding that the bandage was secure, she laid it back on his lap and looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

Her partner was gazing rather intently at her, his elbow on top of his thigh and his head resting atop his uninjured hand. His face was quite close to hers, his eyes gleaming with some intense emotion Megumi couldn't discern.

The bluenette shifted uneasily on her knees. "Is—is there a problem?" she asked a little breathlessly, her amber eyes wide and searching. The staccato rhythm heightened in energy.

Shinomiya simply stared at her for a few more seconds. His eyes held no clue as to what he was currently feeling, only that it was strong and consuming. She felt her breathing become a little erratic.

She saw his injured hand move out of the corner of her eye and was about to stop him, when to Megumi's complete, utter surprise, it landed softly on her cheek. Megumi froze, her mouth dropping unceremoniously.

He caressed her cheek gently, his fingers delicately tracing her skin. She felt his fingers slowly brush against her lips with the lightest of touches, barely there but still tingling with intensity. His fingers continued their trail down, until finally reaching her chin. Shinomiya tipped her face up and pulled her a little closer, so close their noses were almost touching, and Megumi was suddenly aware of his hot breath fanning against her; she could see every line of his beautiful, arrogant face, could almost _feel_ his lips just barely grazing hers, could now _see_ his eyes clearly. They would be the death of her, she swore. They were burning now with a silent fiery that belonged to him, deeply impassioned yet steady and controlled. There was no one else he looked at with the same wild desire he was making her feel right now. Heat was blossoming furiously in her cheeks and, to Megumi's great embarrassment, so was the area between her thighs.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you look?" he quietly asked her, his thumb tracing small circles on her skin.

Megumi blushed even further, something she deemed impossible by that point. Her mouth went dry and she frantically thought of a good reply, but it seemed her mind was determined in putting all of its attention on Shinomiya's touches.

"You look… beautiful. Radiant. Just standing there, a few feet away from me. _Un ange des étoiles_. You could say you knocked the air out of me, you dunce," he dryly chuckled.

Megumi blushed deeply, her body glowing under his words. It was not all the time he admitted these small bits of his thoughts to her. Shinomiya continued caressing her face, tracing her skin as if he were embedding it to his memory. His dark yellow eyes stared at her lips for a moment then back at his own, a new and intense heat settling in them.

"You know, you have to take responsibility of this now," he smoothly told her.

"E—eh?" she let out in bewilderment. Her previous glow was suddenly disappearing.

Shinomiya smirked. "I'm not going to my restaurant with a cut finger. I _obviously_ can't show up looking like this. Whatever will my staff say?" he asked innocuously. He slowly moved his face past her cheek. "That is why you are going to take care of this until it heals. Is that understood?" he sinfully whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses.

Megumi's eyes widened. The staccato rhythm her heart had been performing now became an all-out symphony. She swallowed heavily and managed to make a minute nod, not trusting herself to speak.

"Good," he purred. He resumed his position in front of her face again. This time his eyes looked different. A new, deep and feverish intensity was beginning to form in them, a kind of intensity that Megumi was all too familiar with. She couldn't even feel embarrassed now about the heat pooling rapidly in between her thighs because she was trapped by his dark yellow orbs, which were promising of things to come.

With one last look at her lips and a smirk that took her breath away, he closed the distance between them and went straight in for the kill.

* * *

Note: _Un ange des étoiles_ means 'an angel of the stars'.


End file.
